Not Gonna Get Us
by darkkixie
Summary: Kai and Tala try to escape the abbey -one shot- KaiXTala


Hey, don't worry I haven't deserted KaixRei, I just felt like a little change for once. This is just a one-shot, an idea that needed to come out. I hope you like.  
  
This is KaixTala and it's a songfic from Tatu's "Not gonna get us"  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Glass flew into the night sky as two bodies pushed through, holding onto each other tightly. The fragments of glass shined in the cold moonlight as they sliced through the air, down onto the snowy grounds five floors below them. The bodies of the two boys fell fast, their clothes tugging at them in the fierce winds and their hair being forced above them. A hidden rope tugged on their bodies, stopping them before they hit the floor and they stopped abruptly in the air, swinging dangerously by the rope that was attached to a pole in the room they appeared from.  
  
Ice blue eyes focused on the knot tried around the thin waist of his partner as he quickly tried to undo it before the watch-light came round to their position. Looking up he could see the hidden worry in the crimson eyes that were hidden behind the thick mass of blue hair. Reaching up he placed a feathery kiss on the soft cheek of his partner.  
  
"They won't find us." His thick voice is a whisper in the air.  
  
"Then hurry." Crimson eyes fall on ice.  
  
His hands moved quick and the knot soon come undone, allowing the two figures to fall gracefully to the floor, the snow lifting into the air, creating a mist to cover them as they swiftly moved into the cover of the trees.  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Jumping over a laser beam our lovers made it into a tree, where they sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company while their eyes explore their surrounds, becoming accustom to where they were and how they could move around. A hand covers a hand and the two look at each other once more, showing warmth, comfort and the promise they had made earlier that day.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Tala lay on the bed as Kai paced the room back and forth. They had just finished another of their training sections that had ended with Boris given out extra sessions for Kai and Tala that night; they both knew that they wouldn't need their strength and speed for that, just their endurance and control as Boris took advantage of their unwilling bodies. It was their punishment; their relationship was well known to the abbey and this was Boris' way of trying to train their minds into believing it was disgusting, by turning a beautiful thing into that of a nightmare.  
  
"It won't work. We've been through this before, we can go through it again, Kai." Tala muttered, his trained obedience was something he loathed and it was now he loathed it the most.  
  
"I don't want to, Tala! He's killing me! He's killing us! Everytime he takes a bit more away from me that I could've given to you. I'm sick of it, Tala! I am sick of having the freak take me whenever he feels like it and making you watch! How do you think I feel, see you look at me the way you do!" Kai yelled, not caring how weak he sounded behind closed doors.  
  
"And how do you think I feel when he does the same to me! I don't like looking weak in front of you, Kai! I want to be strong for you!" Tala yelled back, climbing off the bed and over to Kai.  
  
"Then we have to stop him somehow." Kai's cold mask came back up as his mind clicked at Tala's voice.  
  
"We can't." Tala whispered.  
  
"Then let's escape." Kai suggested.  
  
"What?" Tala asked.  
  
"Let's get out of here. Come on, nothing can stop us, we are the strongest people here. No one can stop us, he won't be able to get us again and we can get away, together." Kai explain, holding onto Tala.  
  
"It'll be difficult." Tala warned, holding Kai tighter, worry filling him.  
  
"Our love's too strong, nothing can stop us, we'll get out of here, I know we can do it. Come on, Tala. You know I'm right." Kai pleaded.  
  
"I know, but when?" Tala asked.  
  
"Tonight, after dark. It'll be easier, less people around." Kai explained.  
  
"Fine. Together, we'll get out of here together, tonight, and leave this place forever." Tala declared, smiling.  
  
"Promise?" Kai asked, wrapping his arms around Tala's neck.  
  
"Promise." Tala whispered as they sealed it with a breath-taking kiss.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
As the watch-light ran round the abbey, our lovers jumped from the tree and ran through the centre of the abbey's training ground, crushing the deserted beyblades of those who had been found unworthy. White light exploded in their eyes as more watch-light were turned on and pointed at them. They diverted their eyes to the ground and tried to escape the watchful eyes of the lights, but to no avail.  
  
They tried, over and over again, but it was useless, as soon as they lost one another one would find them. Back to back, they looked around cautiously as guards came storming out brandishing guns that locked onto them; red laser beams moving like a snake over their chests. Locking hands, our lovers grinned at the game that was to unfold.  
  
"They're not gonna get us." Tala whispered.  
  
With that, two partners work in unison to fight off the guards that were sent to stop them. They worked like wind, whispering past the deadly bullets and knocking out a guard each to retrieve their weapons. Bending away from more flying death shots, our lovers turn and shoot at the guards, who are not quick enough to dodge them as our lovers are.  
  
Soon they are all gone and our lovers are left in standing tall on a carpet of blood. The guns create waves of blood as our lovers drop them into the blood; empty and useless. Their run begins again as they make for the main gates, yet behold there stands more guards that have been sent to stop them.  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
As our lovers run blue mixes with red as they push their bodies together as they slide on the floor and knock open a vent and fall under and into the sewage system. Checking each other over quickly, they run through the labyrinth of tunnels until they can no longer hear the angry voices of their hunters.  
  
They collapse onto the floor, not caring about the filth below them. Quietly, knowing the strength of the echoes in the sewers, they pull each other closer, into a wanted embrace, the blue haired boy resting his head upon the shoulder of his lover.  
  
"They never break us." Whispers the red haired boy as he remembers the day they came to be.  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
They had always felt strongly towards each other, loved each other from the beginning, but they had never been able to tell each other; their training had ensured that they discarded all emotions that weakened the heart and they knew the punishment for showing it. Everyday they would steal looks at each other and blush like pathetic schoolgirls, but they didn't care, nothing matters when love is involved. They would always wish to work together and battle each other, just to be close to the other.  
  
One day, a snake had been found in the rooms of some of the younger children and Boris had ordered Tala to get rid of it. This he did successfully, but not with getting bitten by the demon first. Taken to bed and given medical help, Tala had slowly been getting better, but many times, he would go through terrible side effects that would frighten even Boris; the fear of death, the fear every being has, heart or no heart.  
  
Kai had feared Tala's death from the beginning, and the attacks Tala was getting only frightened him further, but one thing was clear in his mind; Tala would not die without Kai telling him how he felt. As quick as he could Kai had made his way to Tala's room and had pushed his way in through the guards and to Tala's side. Over and over Kai had called out his name to wake him, and eventually his icy blue eyes opened and looked up into the crimson eyes that loved him so much.  
  
And it was from that moment they had shared their love, and it is 'til now their love remains and it will be until their deaths that it ends.  
  
My love for you, always forever  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
  
Not going back, not going back there  
  
They don't understand  
  
They don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Whispered echoes woke our lovers from their comforting hold and they stood with swift movements and moved out of the sewers and back to the surface, appearing in the courtyard of the abbey. Cold masks took over their tired faces as they met the features of the demon that plagued their lives. He stands tall and proud with his men to protect him, but it would be different otherwise. Our lovers wrapped their arms around each other to show this tyrant the power of their love and to enforce their promise to each other.  
  
"What naughty little children you are. You were suppose to come to me tonight, instead you wake the whole abbey with this pathetic attempt at trying to escape. Do you really believe that you'll ever be able to escape me, everywhere you go I will be there. I know you too very well, I know how you think, how do you think I now stand here. waiting for you." The smirk spreads across his aged face.  
  
"We don't belong to you anymore, Boris! We're not yours to play with and ruin, we're our own person who deserve our lives back! You can't keep us here any longer!" Tala shouted in anger and disgust at the man before him.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I do own you, you two were born here, I raised you, therefore you are mine and I will not let you leave!" Boris concurred, walking towards them.  
  
Our lovers stepped back from the demon, holding onto each other. The demon comes closer and our lovers split and run around and over to the gates.  
  
"Stop them!" Boris called.  
  
Bullet flew on the wind towards our lovers but missed and they jumped over the gates and out of the abbey. As they rushed down the road they could hear the gates opening and the demon with his men running after them.  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Kai grabbed Tala's hand as he began to slow down when a bullet entered his shoulder. The demon was getting closer and our lover's hearts where giving way to the pain that was to follow. Lights blinded them once more and our lovers stopped, shocked. Upon the road came a car that stopped beside them. The window came down and raven hair surrounding golden eyes peered at them.  
  
"Get in, they're not gonna get you."  
  
Hearts fluttered and smiles broadened on their faces as they jumped into the car that took off immediately and sped away into the night and away from the abbey.  
  
Our lovers looked around to see their raven haired saviour sitting in the passenger seat of the car driven by an aged man, while behind them sat a blonde in the arms of a dark blue haired boy and next to them sat a brunette, asleep on his laptop. But their scenery didn't matter to them, they were free and together.  
  
Our lovers sighed and shared a warm kiss before falling to sleep in each other's embrace.  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
~~~  
  
There we go, all done. Oh I suddenly really like this pairing now. Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought!! See you soon.  
  
Bye de bye 


End file.
